


Loved

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Multi, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson is emotionally and physically abused by Don. Mac helps him find his way out and they find love along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved

“Why the hell is dinner late???”

“Don, I just got home......”

“What took you so long to get here? Out whoring around again?”

“No, I was not out whoring around! Don't start that shit with me again!”

Before Jackson could react, Don slapped him hard and told him to watch his tone. Jackson headed to the kitchen in hope of staying out of the line of fire. This was the third time this week Don had come home in a foul mood. Jackson had no idea why, he just knew to try and stay out of the way.

As soon as dinner was ready, Jackson prepared a plate to take to Don, who was talking on the phone. As soon as Don saw Jackson, he told him to put the slop down and get the hell out. Jackson went back to the kitchen and was putting things away when Don stopped at the kitchen door to say that he was going out. When Jackson tried to ask where he was going, Don silenced him with a look.

When the front door closed, the tears came. He just couldn't understand the change in Don. He used to be kind and loving, but now he was just hateful and mean. Not to mention secretive! He took his phone calls behind closed doors most of the time, and was very evasive about where he was going. Any time Jackson tried to ask questions, he got a beat down or a slap across the face. Jackson felt trapped, but had no earthly idea where to turn. He went to bed that night thinking about his situation, but still felt hopeless.

The next morning found Jackson alone. He wasn't even sure if Don had even come home last night. He showered and dressed so he could go to work. While he was working, Danny Messer stopped by the shop. He asked if he could talk to Jackson for a moment, so they went to Jackson's office.....

“What's on your mind, Danny?”

“ I just came by to see if you were okay...”

“I'm fine,why do you ask?”

“Because Don's been being a real bastard lately, and I just thought I'd check on you....”

Jackson though for a moment before answering. He was afraid this was a test that Don cooked up to see if he would spill his guts about what was going on at home.....

“Really, Danny, I'm fine. I just try to stay out of his way when he gets moody.....”

“I just thought I'd let you know I was here for you if you needed to talk.....”

“I appreciate the offer, but it'll be alright.....”

Jackson told Danny that he really needed to get back to work. As he was leaving, Danny took a good look at Jackson while laughing his ass off in his mind. As soon as he got back to the lab, he called Don and told him that Jackson never said a word about anything. Don thanked him and told him he would be in touch.

 

Later that afternoon, Mac Taylor called Groovy Gold regarding some jazz albums he wanted for his collection. He'd purchased from Jackson before, and had always been satisfied. He didn't see Jackson when he entered the shop and called out to him. Jackson was in the stockroom and headed to the front when he heard his name called. He was surprised to see Mac standing at the counter, Mac was one of his favorite customers, and Jackson considered him a friend. Mac was shocked at Jackson's appearance, but didn't say anything. Mac asked how he's been, and Jackson said he was fine. Mac instinctively knew the young man was lying but didn't comment.

Jackson asked if he had a list, and Mac gave it to him. As Jackson was going through the racks, Mac was able to glean some info just by watching him. When Jackson was ringing up Mac's purchases, Mac gave him his card, telling him to call anytime. Jackson tucked the card into the cash drawer and thanked him. After Mac left the shop, Jackson took the card out and saw Mac's number at the lab on the front, and his personal number written on the back. Without even knowing it, Jackson had just been given the helping hand he needed so desperately.....

 

When Jackson arrived home that night, the apartment was dark and quiet. That meant that Don had been home and left again, or he hadn't been home at all. Neither scenario bode well for Jackson. He got dinner started and went to change his clothes when the phone rang. He answered it, and a strange male voice asked for Don. Jackson said that Don wasn't in, and the guy told him to let Don know that the guys were waiting for him at the Dungeon. The guy hung up, leaving Jackson to wonder what the hell Don was doing at a place like that. He'd heard of the BDSM club, and it puzzled him because Don had never shown any indication that he was into that sort of thing.

The next few days past in a blur. Don hadn't been home at all, and while Jackson was thankful for the peace and quiet,he still wondered what was going on with Don. He tried to put the matter out of his mind, but it kept coming back around. The next day found Jackson busy with work and while he was there, his mind went back to Mac's offer to talk. He smiled at the thought that someone might be concerned enough to listen. When Jackson arrived home that night, Don was there. The evening started off fair with Don keeping his abusiveness to a minimum, but it didn't last. While Jackson was cleaning the kitchen, the phone rang. Don was in the bathroom, so Jackson answered it. It was the same guy with the same message about meeting at the Dungeon. Don came in wanting to know about the phone call so Jackson relayed the message. That's when World War III broke out!

Don knocked Jackson to the floor, and before he had time to recover, Don began kicking him and shouting about how he needed to mind his own fucking business. After wrecking the kitchen, Don stormed out of the apartment, leaving a bruised, bleeding, and confused Jackson to pick up the pieces. After he got everything cleaned up and put away, Jackson went to the bathroom to survey the damage. His lip was busted, his right eye had swollen shut, and he was bruised all over form the beating. He cleaned himself up as best he could and left the apartment.

Mac had just finished his dinner and had settled down to watch TV when the doorbell rang. Curious, he went to the door to see who was there. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight of Jackson Flack standing at his door, beat to hell and gone, and upset. He held his arms out and Jackson stumbled into them. Mac quickly guided him to the sofa and gently set him down. He left him long enough to go get some wet cloths for his face, which had begun to bleed again. Mac helped him get cleaned up and asked him what happened. That's when Jackson spilled his guts about everything!

When Jackson finally began to wind down, Mac could see that he was exhausted. He went and made up the guest room so the younger man could sleep. When Mac showed him to the room, Jackson thanked him for listening and apologized for bringing all of this to his door. Mac told him not to worry about it, and to try and get some sleep. After Mac got Jackson settled, he made a few phone calls. He had a friend over in Vice, so he reached out to him about the Dungeon. His contact told him that it was an “anything goes” sex club with a thriving drug trade, and a large cop clientele. Mac thanked his friend and said he would be in touch.

The next morning found Jackson semi-calm and more rested than he's been in a long time. He smelled fresh coffee, and made his way to the kitchen to find Mac making breakfast. He greeted Jackson and told him to help himself to some coffee. After breakfast, Mac suggested they go to the apartment to get some of Jackson's things. Jackson argued that he couldn't just leave, but Mac pointed out that staying there could prove to be more dangerous.

When they arrived at the apartment, Don was there and pissed because Jackson was not. He started yelling and cussing Jackson for a slut and a whore, and said that he'd teach Jackson to stay out all night! He took off his belt and looped it around his hand, and when he did, Mac stepped in from the hallway and told Don to put the belt down. Don was taken aback at the sight of Mac Taylor in his living room.....

“What the fuck re you doing here, Taylor? You decide to be a gentleman and bring the slut home?”

“No, Don... we came to get some of Jackson's things.....”

“Like hell you are..... that little cocksucker ain't going anywhere!”

“Don, that's enough! Jackson, go get your meds, and some clothes, and anything you'll need for the next few days. We'll come back and get the rest later.....”

“You're gonna regret getting involved in this, Taylor! You need to leave this ignorant fucking whore to me.....”

Jackson went to the bedroom and started packing a bag. He'd gone to the bathroom to get his medication when he found a small shaving kit he didn't recognize. He opened if to find it was packed with cocaine. He took the shaving kit to the living room to ask about it. When Don saw it, he lunged for it and knocked Jackson down. Mac helped him up and the two men left the apartment. After the left, Don called Danny and told him that Jackson had found the coke. He asked if Danny could stash it and Danny said he could. Don asked him if he was up for a trip to the Dungeon and Danny said: “Definitely!”

After Mac and Jackson arrived at Mac's place, they sat down to talk about what Jackson had found. Mac said that the cocaine explained the irritability, the violence, and the abusiveness.....

“When did Don start acting strange?”

“About two months ago...”

“You're sure about that?”

“I'm positive..... that about the time he started staying away from home. The abuse started shortly after...”

“When was the last time the two of you were intimate?”

“About the same time the other started.... after that he couldn't perform and he blamed it on me...”

“I've determined that from the way he was acting earlier, and everything he's done to you points to addiction....”

“You mean Don's a coke head???”

“It certainly looks that way!”

 

Jackson sat there for a moment trying to take all of this in. He never dreamed that Don would do something like this. Mac offered to go with Jackson to get the rest of his things, and said he would have a couple of uniforms there in case things got nasty. That took a load off Jackson's mind because he was afraid to face Don alone. He got up from the table, kissed Mac on his cheek, thanked him, and went to his room and shut the door leaving Mac a bit confused, and more that a little turned on!

 

Two day later Mac, Jackson, and the two uniforms arrived at the apartment Jackson shared with Don to get the rest of Jackson's things. Don was home sleeping off another night at the Dungeon, and started raising hell about all the noise being made. He came into the living room yelling at Jackson, but changes his tune when he saw Mac and the uniformed officers. As they were getting ready to leave, Don started on Jackson about being a stupid fucking idiot when Jackson stood directly in front of Don and told him that he couldn't be too much of an idiot because he'd finally gotten smart enough to leave.

Mac suggested they stop by Pressman's for some lunch. While they were eating, Jackson asked if Mac knew any good divorce lawyers. Mac knew Jackson didn't really have the money for a lawyer, but he knew a couple that owed him a favor. He told Jackson that he had a few in mind and would make some calls. He asked Jackson when he wanted to start the proceeding,and the young man said: “Yesterday!”

After the two left the restaurant, they headed back to Mac's place so Jackson could put his things away. When he finished, he found Mac in the living room reading.....

“Mac, can I talk to you for a second?”

“Sure, buddy, what's on your mind?”

“I just want to sat that I really appreciate everything you're doing for me. I know you didn't have to do all of this for me, but I sure am glad you did. I'm gonna find a way to pay you back.....”

“Jackson, it's not necessary. I don't mind helping you one bit, so stop worrying about that. Just knowing that you're safe now is enough for me.....”

Jackson walked over to the chair Mac was sitting and kissed his friend on the cheek. He told Mac he was going to take a nap, and thanked him again for all he was doing. After Jackson had gone to his room, Mac sat there thinking about the situation. He kept telling himself that his motives were purely altruistic, but in his heart, he knew better. He wanted Jackson, pure and simple! He knew now was not the time to make his feelings known because the little guy had so much on his plate already. He knew he could wait until the time was right.

 

Things kicked into high gear after that. Jackson got in touch with the lawyer Mac referred him to and the divorce proceedings got under way. When Don was served with the papers, he went ballistic. He threatened Jackson, he railed at Mac, but he signed the papers anyway. When it was time to go to court for the final decree, Mac went with Jackson for “moral support”. In truth, he wanted to be on hand just in case Don got stupid. The proceedings were over quickly, and on the steps outside the courthouse, Don loudly exclaimed to Danny that now he could go find him a real man! Jackson let the remark pass because all he wanted was some peace and quiet. Mac picked up on this,and told Jackson he'd drop him at the apartment because he needed to go to the lab and catch up on some paperwork.

After Mac dropped him off, Jackson made himself a cup of tea and sat down at the kitchen table. He was glad today was behind him. He had to admit that it hurt to divorce Don even after all the man had done to him. He knew it was for the best, but he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to bring such a drastic change in the man he'd once loved. Perhaps it was for the best that he didn't know. All he wanted to do was try and put his life back together and move on.

Meanwhile, at the lab, Mac was finishing up the request to have Don assigned to another precinct. He knew he wouldn't be able to work with the man anymore, especially knowing what he'd done to Jackson. Mac felt a tingle when he thought of the little guy. He'd grown quite fond of the guy since he'd been staying with Mac. The guy had a HUGE heart, and really was a nice guy. He'd just had the bad luck to get mixed up with a Grade A prick like Don Flack. Now that the divorce was over, Jackson could concentrate on getting things back to normal. If Mac were to be completely honest, he hoped Jackson's new life would somehow include him!

When Mac arrived home, he found Jackson curled up on the couch fast asleep. Not wanting to disturb him, he made his way to the kitchen for a bit to eat. He found a plate wrapped in foil in the fridge and realized that Jackson had cooked for him. He turned when he heard a sound in the doorway and saw Jackson standing there.....

“I didn't mean to wake you...”

“It's okay....”

“You alright?”

“Sure..... I cooked, cleaned, tried to make some decisions.....”

“Sounds like you were busy....”

“Not really.....”

“What do you mean?”

“I'm having trouble making up my mind.....”

Mac saw this as a prime opportunity to put his two cents in. He suggested that Jackson stay with him. He had the room, plus Mac said he wanted him near so he could help keep him safe. Jackson thanked him and agreed that staying there would be a good idea. He said he could keep house for Mac and at least make sure the older man ate. Mac laughed at that, and ate his dinner.

Time moved quickly, and the two men became close friends. They would have lunch together, go to the park, and so many other things. Mac was finding it harder and harder to hide his true feelings from Jackson. What Mac didn't know was that Jackson was having the same problem! Mac finally decided that he'd waited long enough. He took a day off from the lab and cooked dinner so it would be ready when Jackson got home.

That evening, when Jackson closed the shop, he was more than ready to get home. It had been a very busy day, and all he wanted to do was get home so he could see Mac. When he arrived, he could smell food cooking, and Mac greeted him at the door with a cold beer. When asked what the occasion was, all Mac would say was that they needed to talk. After they ate, Jackson followed Mac into the living room. He sat down on the sofa, and Mac began by saying that he wasn't much for making speeches. Jackson laughed and said he was sure Mac would get his point across.....

“Jackson, here's the deal: I'm in love with you and I have been for quite a while now.I know this may come as a shock, bugt I want to know what you think, and how you feel.....”

“Mac, I have to confess that I'm in love with you, too. I've known for a while, but I wanted to be sure. I have no doubt in my mind that I want to be with you. I want is so much.....” Mac crossed the room and took Jackson in his arms. He leaned in for a kiss, and Jackson met him halfway. The kiss turned into a make-out session of epic proportions, and soon both me were eager to take it to the bedroom.....

 

They stood in the middle of the room touching, kissing, licking, and exploring. When Mac got Jackson naked, he stood drinking in the sight of his little guy. Though he was small in stature, he was large where it counted. Jackson stood transfixed at the sigh of Mac's toned body. The man was in excellent shape. He couldn't wait to let Mac claim what would rightfully be his! When it was all said and done, a great time was had by all parties involved! 

The next morning found Mac and Jackson making slow, gentle love. When it was over, Mac lay there marveling at the fact that Jackson was finally beside him where he belonged. He asked Jackson how he felt, and Jackson replied: “Loved!”

 

The End


End file.
